


Lynx's Claws and Wolf's Mane (Fanart)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Les Mis Trans Week, Trans Characters, Trans Enjolras, Trans Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: fan art for that very excellent trans javert fic





	Lynx's Claws and Wolf's Mane (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lynx's Claws and Wolf's Mane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926751) by [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran). 

> Assorted Javerts for les mis trans week @lesmistransheadcanons, inspired by Kaleran's story.

**1\. Legally Binding**  
Toulon-era Javert, making do with what he has. (Don’t do this kids, bind safely!)

**2\. By The Prickling Of My Thumbs, A New Binder This Way Comes  
**(A New Lawsuit / Suing Of A Different Sort)   
Javert sews his own binder, and is very proud of himself. 

**3\. If You Can’t Grow Your Own Beard, Store-Brought Is Fine**  
Not every guy can pull off facial hair as well as he can…

**4.“Why even ask?”…..“I wished to know if I was alone.”**  
(There’s No Breeze, How Is Your Hair Still Flowing?)  
Bonus Enjolras, also trans. A brief moment of solidarity. 


End file.
